


The Wolf Pack

by Acuberon_1285



Series: Short stories [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Guys are wolfs, Singing I guess?, Warriors loves his scarf, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acuberon_1285/pseuds/Acuberon_1285
Summary: The Links get turned into wolfs and swear an oath to each other.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156733
Kudos: 19





	The Wolf Pack

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. This is my English version of the Dutch song: De Wolvenhorde. Even though you may not understand a word they say, the tune is amazing! (At least that’s what I think :D) First 20 seconds are shit, but after that the song begins.

‘’So let me get this straight…’’ Legend muttered. ‘’You’re telling me that all of us are wolfs?’’

Wind rolled his eyes. ‘’Isn’t it obvious for you? We all got fur, razor sharp teeth and paws,’’ he grumbled and then walked a few circles. ‘’Don’t you think it’s cool though? I mean, look at me! I got a tail!’’

‘’We all got tails,’’ Warriors said and looked at his scarf. ‘’Can someone help me put it back on? Apparently it fell off when that fucking Wizzrobe did this…’’

Wild patted up to him. ‘’Sure. I’ll help you with it. Just stay still.’’

Twilight looked at his Groupmates, each one of them had a different pattern of stripes in their fur, some had just one color but every wolf was unique. He had his usual gray-white fur with his recognizable pattern on his forehead. _Weird that no-one has noticed it yet… Well except Four, Wild, Time and Legend._

‘’Thanks!’’ Warriors had his scarf back on, his eyes shone with happiness. ‘’I wouldn’t know what to do without this beauty,’’ he murmured.

Legend huffed. ‘’You with that scarf. You should get rid of it, way too long.’’

‘’You what?’’

Twilight sighed and patted away, leaving the bickering wolfs behind. Without thinking, he started humming a tune he hadn’t heard in a long time.

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’The Wolf Pack.’’_

He looked up as he heard another voice behind him.

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’Friends for life!’’_

Wild sat beside his mentor and put his snout in the air. ‘’This is it to be a wolf?’’

‘’How do you know this song?’’ Twilight asked. ‘’I’ve only sung it when I’m Wolfie.’’

Wild shrugged. ‘’Maybe it is a song all wolfs know? That would mean the others know it too.’’ He closed his eyes.

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’The Wolf Pack!’’_

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’Willing to give everything for each other!’’_

Wild then looked back at his mentor. ‘’Do you call us the Wolf Pack?’’ He wasn’t even finished when the bickering stopped and Legend took a few steps forward.

_‘’Nobody stops the wolf pack!’’_

_‘’Everyone has to give way to the violence!’’_

_‘’Wherever we come, the blessing always awaits us.’’_

_‘’Winning is all that matters to us!’’_

He showed his teeth and smiled, determination in his eyes. He shot his snout in the air and let out a loud howl to the moon.

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’The Wolf Pack!’’_

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’Friends for life!’’_

Wind called in the air, his howl echoing in the breeze.

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’The Wolf Pack!’’_

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’Willing to give everything for each other!’’_

Time looked at the Group with pride as they swore an oath to each other.

_‘’Where in the world wolves have to suffer.’’_

_‘’We are always there for each other!’’_

_‘’To fight for the wolf ideal.’’_

_‘’To fight against wolf hatred!’’_

Sky closed his eyes and lowered his head before he, too, thrashed his muzzle in the air with determination.

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’The Wolf Pack!’’_

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’Friends for life!’’_

Hyrule looked at the coming storm.

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’The Wolf Pack!’’_

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’Willing to give everything for each other!’’_

Wild looked at his mentor and smiled. ‘’See? They all know.’’

_‘’When we hear the horn of the Pack.’’_

_‘’We know immediately where.’’_

_‘’When a wolf needs help.’’_

_‘’We don’t leave a fellow alone!’’_

Four and Warriors both jumped to their paws.

Time patted up to the head of the Group and looked at each one of them.

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’The Wolf Pack!’’_

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’Friends for life!’’_

Twilight smiled and jumped on a high ledge, looking down on them as he faced the lightning and thunder with bravery.

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’The Wolf Pack!’’_

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’Willing to give everything for each other!’’_

Lightning crashed into the rocks, but neither of the nine backed away, bravely standing their ground. All of them put their head into their neck and after the leading of Twilight, they all howled to the dark night sky.

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’The Wolf Pack!’’_

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’Friends for life!’’_

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’The Wolf Pack!’’_

_‘’Oh-Oh!’’_

_‘’Willing to give everything for each other!’’_


End file.
